The Sleepover
by Novum-Semita
Summary: Short fluffy bubbline oneshot. Princess Bubblegum has missed Marceline so when she receives an invitation to a sleepover from her just after she has just returned from a trip to the Nightosphere Princess Bubblegum is more than willing.


"C'mon Peebles, toss it over here," Finn called to her. Princess Bubblegum picked up the Frisbee. It was a warm summer's day and she, Finn, Jake and Lady were taking a break from adventuring in the grasslands. Princess Bubblegum tossed the Frisbee. He leapt up and caught it before tossing it to Jake who stretched up high to catch it.

Just then Princess Bubblegum's mobile began ringing, juddering around in her bag.

"Oh, hang on a moment, guys," she said as she took her phone out of her bag and pressed the begin call button.

"Hello," she said into the speaker.

"Hey Bub-Bubs," replied a voice that she instantly recognised.

"Marcy, what's up?" she asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for a sleepover tonight," replied Marceline as she twiddled the phone cord in her hand, "I just got back today and I'd really like to see you."

"Of course, I'd love to," smiled Princess Bubblegum, "Glob, it's been ages, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Marceline, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," smiled Princess Bubblegum, "What time should I come over?"

"Never worry about that," Marceline replied impishly, "You just be at your balcony at 8, ok?"

"Ok," said Princess Bubblegum, wondering what the Vampire Queen had planned, "I'll see you then, Mar."

"See you Bub-Bubs," replied Marceline before hanging up.

"Was that Marceline?" asked Jake. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Rad, she's finally back," smiled Finn, "She's been gone forever."

Yes, that's exactly how it had felt to her too. Once in a while Marceline had to go to the Nightosphere to take care of a few things and ever y time it took her away from Ooo for a month at least. Princess Bubblegum tingled with excitement at the prospect of seeing her so soon. She wasn't paying attention as Finn tossed the Frisbee to her.

"Hey, watch out, PB," he called but it was belated advice as the Frisbee struck the Princess on the side of the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh Glob, are you alright?" he asked as he ran over to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him. She put a hand to her head but withdrew it quickly.

"어디 보자. (You'd better let me take a look)," said Lady. Princess Bubblegum sat down on a rock and waited while Lady examined her head where a small lump was just visible through her hair on the side of her head.

"그냥 멍입니다(It's just a bruise)," said Lady, "당신은 괜찮을거야. (You'll be fine.)"

"See, I told you I was alright," smiled Princess Bubblegum, "Maybe now would be a good time to stop for lunch?"

"I'm with her," grinned Jake at the suggestion of food.

* * *

"무엇 공주, 앞부분 백일몽만든? (What made you zone out earlier, Princess?)" asked Lady as she flew her back to the palace, "뭔가 마르 셀린는 말을 해? (Was it something Marceline said?)"

"She invited me over to her house for a sleepover tonight," explained the Princess, "Lady, I haven't seen her in so long. I've missed her so much." Lady was the only one the Princess confided in when it came to her feelings concerning Marceline but even she didn't know how deep those feelings went.

"두 사람이 함께 시간을 보내고하는 것이 좋을 것입니다 (It will be good for you two to spend some time together)," she said.

They reached the Candy Kingdom as the sun was setting and Lady dropped the Princess off at the balcony. They said their goodbyes before Lady flew away back over the kingdom and away.

The Princess looked at her watch. Only another half an hour until eight o'clock. She brought out a book from her bookshelf and sat down in the balcony chair to read.

A gust of wind shook the tree atop the palace, sending a few pink leaves floating gently down onto the table in front of her. She looked at the fallen leaves before returning to her book.

"Hey Bub Bubs," said a voice. The Princess jumped and looked up to see Marceline floating a few inches from her, red eyes smiling as they fell upon someone whose sight they had not had the pleasure of seeing in some time. She watched as a smile spread across the young woman's face. As she stood up Marceline swept her up in a warm hug, twirling her around.

"I've missed you so much," said Bonnibel as she nestled her face into the familiar raven tresses. Marceline sat in midair with the young woman on her lap.

"I've missed you too, Bonnie," she smiled, "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the night air.

"Yes please," replied Bonnibel. Marceline held her close as they flew up from the balcony. Marceline began to hum a tune as she flew and Bonnibel found herself smiling. It had taken her sometime but she realised she was by far happiest when she was with Marceline. She finally felt like she could just be herself; because that's how Marceline saw her. To her she was Bonnibel.

They reached Marceline's house in the cave and Marceline set Bonnibel down by the door as she took out the key and unlocked it. They made their way inside and Marceline lit a few candles with a wave of her hand. They cast a soft glow around the room.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" asked Marceline. Bonnibel shook her head.

"I'll make us something then," Marceline smiled. As always, there was Marceline quietly looking out for her wellbeing.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Bonnibel.

"You could set the table," suggested Marceline, "You know where I keep the plates and stuff, right?"

"Yup," replied Bonnibel as she took the plates down from the cupboard and set them out on the table. She then fetched the cutlery and set them out.

At last dinner was ready. "I know how mucha my Bonnie likesa her spaghetti," Marceline grinned as she served up the spaghetti. Bonnibel giggled at this. Marceline always knew how to make her laugh.

"So, how have things been while I've been away?" asked Marceline, "Did I miss anything much?"

"No, you didn't miss much," replied Bonnibel, "And things have been going pretty well. Not too many adventures though. It's been quiet."

"Well, we can change that," grinned Marceline, "You could say I have a few things planned. I saw a lot of things on my travels. But all the same, it's good to be home." Bonnibel smiled.

Once they had eaten and washed the dishes Marceline suggested they watch a movie. She took out a video and put it in the VCR before settling down next to the young woman.

"A musical? You surprise me, Marcy," said Bonnibel with an impish grin.

"Thought we could do with a change of pace," replied Marceline with a wink, "Don't want to scare you too much, do I?"

As the movie played they laughed at the comedy and sang along to the musical numbers. At one point Marceline grabbed Bonnibel playfully from behind and an impromptu play fight began. They wound up in a giggling heap at the foot of the sofa, Bonnibel lying in Marceline's arms as the credits rolled. Bonnibel smiled up at Marceline who tweaked her nose playfully.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should get some sleep," suggested Marceline.

"But I'm not tired," protested Bonnibel. Marceline stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't you stick that tongue out at me," she laughed.

"My house, my rules, baby," grinned Marceline, "But we could get some snacks and bring them up with us."

"Hmmm...ok," replied Bonnibel after some feigned deep thought. She got up and followed Marceline into the kitchen where they gathered together some biscuits, crisps and hot chocolate. They then climbed the ladder, or rather Bonnibel climbed and Marceline flew, to the first floor where they made their way into Marceline's room. Bonnibel was very aware of the fact that she was about the only person ever to come here. Marceline sat down on the bed to pull of her boots.

"I got some pyjamas ready for you," she said as she pulled open a drawer and took out a pair of purple pyjama bottoms and a grey T-shirt. She tossed them to the young woman who went into the bathroom to change whilst Marceline got changed in the bedroom. Bonnibel re-emerged a moment later and flopped down onto the bed.

"Thought you said you weren't tired," said Marceline teasingly, hovering a few inches above her. Bonnibel stuck her tongue out at Marceline.

"And don't you stick that tongue out at me," she continued, echoing what Bonnibel had said only minutes before. Bonnibel smiled as Marceline poked her nose playfully before leaning back. They leant back against the headboard where they started on their snacks.

"Thanks for inviting me over," said Bonnibel as she sipped at her hot chocolate.

"No problem," replied Marceline.

After a while they settled down to sleep. Bonnibel quickly fell asleep, the covers tucked in around her. Marceline looked up at the ceiling and smiled as she saw all the familiar sights of home. She turned over and nestled down into the pillow, gazing at the back of Bonnibel's head as she drifted off to sleep.

Bonnibel awoke in the middle of the night. At first she didn't know what had snapped her out of sleep. She looked up at the ceiling as her eyelids began to droop once more. They opened again as she felt movement next to her. She looked over at Marceline who was tossing restlessly in her sleep. She mumbled something as she turned away from the young woman. Bonnibel wondered what could be causing Marceline to become so restless. Usually she hardly moved during the night, sleeping like the dead which she ironically was. Bonnibel shuffled across the bed until she was lying next to Marceline. There was no outward look of fear on the Vampire Queen's face so she figured it was not a nightmare's doing. Even so, Bonnibel inched forwards, looping one arm around the Vampire Queen's waist. At her touch the movement ceased and Bonnibel thought Marceline had settled down.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" asked Marceline in slight confusion. Bonnibel inwardly panicked. No, she had not settled, she was wide awake. She thought the best course of action would be to feign sleep. After all, a sleeping person has no control over their actions.

"Bon, I know you're awake," smiled Marceline, one cool hand resting on Bonnibel's back, sending pleasant shivers down her spine despite her best attempts to hold them back. She decided to keep up the guise of sleep but it was no good, Marceline had figured her out. She felt cool arms take her, holding her gently as she gazed into a pair of warm red eyes.

"So, why the spooning, hmm?" asked Marceline with a smile, "Not that I'm complaining." Bonnibel blushed slightly.

"I noticed you were getting kind of restless," she replied.

"Did I wake you?" asked Marceline.

"Nah," Bonnibel lied. Marceline chuckled.

"I guess I'm not used to sleeping in my own bed," she replied, "And yet," she added with an impish smile, "You act as though you've slept here your whole life." Bonnibel chuckled.

"Either way," said Marceline, "I appreciate the cuddles." She leant forward and kissed the tip of Bonnibel's nose, causing Bonnibel to blush scarlet. She smiled before nestling closer to Marceline, kissing her affectionately.

"I love you, Mar," she smiled.

"I love you too, Bon," Marceline replied.


End file.
